


The Faculty Drabble #1

by carleton97



Series: The After [5]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words that take place at the end of a story never to be written. All you really need to know is that being apart at college puts a strain on Stan and Casey's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faculty Drabble #1

manwithaplan: so, u r coming home for thanksgiving, right?  
photogeek: If you don't stop with the 'u r', I'm logging off. And Stan? The shift key is your friend, freaker.  
manwithaplan: SHUT UP.  
manwithaplan: You know I can't type for shit.  
photogeek: And yes, I'll be home.  
manwithaplan: good. miss you.  
photogeek: I miss you too. This term sucked.  
manwithaplan: big time. what day do you get home?  
photogeek: I can be home by Monday night.  
manwithaplan: want to lie to your parents and tell them you can't get home until wed?  
photogeek: Cabin?  
manwithaplan: cabin. class now. bye.  
photogeek: I'll call you later tonight, OK?  
manwithaplan: ok. love you.  
photogeek: Love you too. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
